Snow Day
by TheBrokenNightmare
Summary: Bakura doesn't understand why the pharaoh's girlfriend is so obsessed with him. He really doesn't care if she likes the snow or not.  philtreshipping  ManaXBakura


_**A/N: Phitreshipping or jinxhsipping I don't know. I think its philtreshipping…so I'm going with that. Anyway, I wrote this for this one girl I met who really loves this couple. This is dedicated to her and well I hope this is what you wanted! Ok I don't own yugioh. Thanks for reading! :D**_

_**~Snow Day~**_

An irritated growl made its presence from the back of his throat as the girl kept jumping around him and ranting on about something involving snow. Normally Bakura was used to her jumpy attitude and complete lack of balance but today she was just purposefully trying to anger him. With the roll of his eyes he stopped walking and finally addressed the girl that had been begging for his attention for the past five minutes.

"What are you going on about?" Bakura asked as he glared at Mana as she stopped walking right in front of him and gave him that angry look that appeared on her face so often when around him.

"I have been saying" she grumbled as she shook her head, "that it's snowing and I want you to go outside with me!"

Bakura just looked at the girl like she had gone completely crazy. Him go outside in the snow- with her? Why exactly?

"Look pharaoh's girlfriend, I do not want to go outside with you. I hate the cold, I hate the snow, and I hate you and all of the stupid pharaoh's lackeys. Go bother someone else girly" Bakura snarled as he walked past the girl and continued in his mission to reach the cafeteria.

A hand suddenly grabbed onto his jacket from behind and the next thing he knew Mana had jumped onto his back and made her face very comfortable right next to his neck. A blush made its way to his face as he felt her warm breath on his skin and it didn't help that those big, innocent, green eyes now held an interesting, mischievous glint to them as she looked up at him.

"Please Bakura-kun! I'm lonely!" the girl whined as she cuddled even closer to him then he thought physically possible.

Bakura let another growl come from his throat as he glared at the high-spirited girl on his back.

"You won't get off till I agree I assume" he felt his eye twitch in anger as stupid giggles were heard from the girl.

"You know me so well 'Kura'!" Mana giggled once more which caused Bakura to feel like strangling the brat the moment she was off of him.

"Fine" he hissed as he tried to separate Mana from himself.

"Fine what?" the voice was heard right next to his ear and it made him flinch and stop what he was doing as he stared at the stupid kid that held him captive.

He had no doubts in his mind now that her goal in life was teasing him. That evil glint in her eyes told him so. How was the pharaoh dating this thing anyway? She was always running around and tripping over things, she was just annoying and he couldn't figure out what the pharaoh saw in this idiotic brat.

Hating the fact that he was forced to say it, Bakura barely whispered, "I'll go outside with you."

Suddenly a kiss was placed on Bakura's cheek as the legs that were glued to his stomach were no longer there and now the brown haired girl was standing right in front of him again with that disgustingly, sweet smile on her face. That pathetic blush was once again on his face as he stared in disbelief at the pharaoh's stupid girlfriend who had just kissed him. What did she think she was doing?

"Thank you 'Kura' you won't regret it!" Mana's smile seemed to become even bigger as she latched onto Bakura's arm and started dragging him toward the door.

'I already am' thought Bakura to himself as he desperately tried to free his hand from the girl. The blush was becoming more evident and he hated the fact that he had this pale body had colors so easily seen through it.

The entire walk to the schoolyard was rather silent, with the only noises being an occasional giggle from Mana and a frustrated sound from Bakura. He really didn't know where this girl was taking him and he had no patience for the random walk taking through the blistering cold thing. He was Egyptian! Both of them were, and yet Mana seemed to enjoy the snow just as much as the heat. It confused Bakura to no end. This girl was strange; very strange.

When they finally reached outside, Mana looked back and smiled once more at Bakura before pulling him toward the now snow covered tree that he sat at every day for lunch. A thought crossed Bakura as he looked around the empty school yard, where was everybody? The pharaoh wasn't even here to talk some sense into his stupid girlfriend!

"Okay we're here!" Mana gave him a huge grin and pulled him down with her onto the snowy ground.

Bakura let out a tiny gasp as the cold and wetness of the ground immediately made him feel a tickle of chill run down his spine. He hated this girl and this weather. What was he doing here again?

Mana simply sat right next to him, practically sitting on his lap, as she stared into his eyes with that same goofy grin on her face. She was really beginning to freak him out with that. When her hand suddenly came to his face and rested on his cheek, his embarrassment level had finally blown its top.

Grabbing the arm that gently grabbed his face he glared daggers into the girl as he inched his face closer to hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Bakura hissed as he had somehow reached touching her forehead without noticing it.

That smile disappeared from her face as those lips left Bakura's mouth and he felt triumphant for once with this girl, but then something completely unexpected happened. Mana's pink, soft lips made contact with his own lips. The kiss only lasted for a moment but Bakura felt his mind explode in that one moment.

The- the pharaoh's girlfriend had just KISSED him! The girl had kissed him! The girl had kissed him! The girl had kissed him!

Then before he could really understand what was happening, Bakura had re-attached his lips to hers and began to kiss her as he felt her fingers find their way into his hair.

This shocked Bakura but at the moment he really didn't care. All he was trying to do was get the taste of this obnoxiously cute girl on his lips.

After both of them seemed to have their fill, they separated and green eyes locked onto his dark, brown eyes. A dreamy look seemed to be on her face as her hand came up and gently lay against the side of his face. Bakura only looked at the hand for a moment before gazing back to Mana.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't be very pleased with you" he felt his own devilish grin come to his face as the girl continued to move closer to him.

"He's not my boyfriend." she gave her own wicked grin as she jumped onto his lap and once again attached her lips to his own.

Bakura smirked into the kiss as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching them along with the satisfying, surprised gasps he heard from whoever was interrupting his kissing session.

Both him and Mana broke away from each other and looked toward the culprits who had interrupted them.

Mana suddenly had a giant blush stretch across her face as she looked between the surprised and very curious faces of Yugi, Anzu, Joey, and Yami. Bakura found the blush a good color against her skin tone and decided to see how much more he could bring it out.

"What are you looking at dweebs?" Bakura turned his icy stare toward the new company.

Everyone seemed to want to back away except the stupid 'game king'. Bakura was met with an equally hard stare from Yami as he wrapped an arm around Mana's waist and brought her closer to him. He was both satisfied with the blush that grew bigger on her face and the angry growl he heard escape from the pharaoh.

"Bakura, Take your hands off her right now" Yami hissed as he looked at the possessive hold that he had Mana in.

Bakura was about to yell at the idiot king and his friends when the somewhat annoyed voice from the girl on his lap stopped him.

"Atem, I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Bakura is not forcing me into this and I am not going to be talked out of it. Will you please leave?" She lectured her best friend and his group as they all seemed shocked by what she had said.

Bakura found extreme delight that Atem was the most shocked. A small chuckle made its way from his mouth as he stared between the two best friends.

"M-mana, are you-" Yami was cut off though as Mana sighed and answered him.

"Yes I'm sure 'Temu' now can you please leave?" She told the group as she gave them the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

All of them muttered something and turned around, dejected as they left. Bakura didn't miss the last glare from the pharaoh as he turned around and walked away. It made Bakura very happy that the pharaoh did not win in this situation.

Mana sighed with relief as she watched them leave and faced the pale boy whose lap she was on. A small smile graced her lips as she had that same mischievous glint in her eyes.

Bakura was really beginning to like that look. It had even made him forget about the horrendous snow that they sat in right then.

"So what does this make us?" Mana asked as she ducked her head into the space between his neck and shoulder and kissed the skin there.

"What do you think?" Bakura answered as he moved his head onto her own head.

Bakura laughed as he rested his head on hers and breathed in the scent of her hair. He could really get used to this girl. He also was beginning to like the snow day.

_**~Wow! This was supposed to be a Very SMALL oneshot but it turned out very long actually…weird. I've never even written this couple before either. It's not like me. Oh and Mana calls Yami, Atem because she grew up calling him that. Ok well um reviews please? ~**_


End file.
